A wearable device with intelligent functions is one of the star products in the emergent market. Actually portable devices with intelligent function have been a part of daily life in human activity. Examples includes notebook PC, tablet, and smart phone. More amazing and attractive is that a wearable device with structured light module can provide more smart functions, mainly virtual interactive, to the users in a much more friendly and effective way for communications. For examples, the user can interact with surroundings through the wearable device or use the wearable device to detect the surroundings or communicate in a long distance way. This kind of extension of input-output interface is required particularly for a wearable device, since the real interface in wearable device is generally too small. As known, the ways of generating and receiving a structured light are very important to achieve the interacting and detecting functions. Consequently, the function of generating the structured light is essential for upgrading wearable devices, mobile devices or any other comparable virtual reality devices.
On the other hand, there are many types of structured light, including line, cross-line, dots, random dots, stripes, and a mixed form of several different structured light. With a wider demand of application, the range of structured light can be varied and a larger range is generally required. For example, a line-type of structured light may require a wide beam diffusion angle to have a wider access for mutual interactive. It is of interest to develop an applicable structured light with this kind of line type, say a beam diffusion angle larger than 90 degrees with a compact size sine this kind of structured light is needed to be embedded in a wearable device. One of the purposes of this article is to solve this issue. Besides, we also want to solve another issue which relates complex structured lighting. In the applications of structured light, complex structured light is also on demand. It is surely true that a complex structured light can be decomposed with a set of simpler structure. Unlike the structured light formed by dots, using line will be alternative approach.